


Sweet Dreams

by TruePlainHearts



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Paige in Sima's place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruePlainHearts/pseuds/TruePlainHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the irresistible prompt I saw on Tumblr a while ago from geekwithfangirlskills... "After watching "Charades" all day I really want a fic where Walter dreams of the flirtation/kiss with Sima, but with Paige in her place." I will of course get to Walter's dream but first, Paige has another slightly more vivid dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I'm basing this story of this irresistible prompt I saw on Tumblr a while ago from geekwithfangirlskills...
> 
> After watching "Charades" all day I really want a fic where Walter dreams of the flirtation/kiss with Sima, but with Paige in her place.
> 
> I totally will get to that but first, I want to do Paige dreaming about being in Sima's place :p
> 
> Also bear in mind that I have had this written or ages but was unsure of whether to post it. It is based at the end of 1x14 "I just realised recently what a nice voice you have."

Paige walked through the door of the Cyclone after having just dropped Ralph off at school. She didn't really expect anyone to actually be awake yet, least of all Walter after the late night and stressful day they had all had. As it turned out though, she was surprised to see Walter leaning against his table cradling a fresh cup of coffee. Even though it look like he had showered, it was clear he hadn't actually gotten any sleep, much like her.

"Good morning." Walter said, surprising Paige with the first greeting before she even got the chance. As it turned out, his steep learning curve even applied to all things EQ when he put his mind to it.

"Good morning, Walter." Paige answered politely though there was still a tension left in the air from their conversation the previous night. "Were you at the research lab all night?"

"Can you tell?" Walter chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I just know you, that's all." Paige answered easily before seconding guessing herself. She thought she did right up until the events of last night.

An uncharacteristically uncomfortable silence fell over them both as Paige shuffled through paperwork she was barely looking at and Walter sipped distractedly from his coffee.

"Walter, I need to talk to you." She finally huffed, turning to face him. She was met by the same terrified look he had given her when she had gotten a little carried away with her flirting lesson the day before.

"About what?" Walter said cautiously.

"About last night! About the lesson! About my voice!" Paige couldn't help it as all the things she had been agonising over all night came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I have been perfectly content suppressing certain feelings because you maintained that you didn't have any and they you go and say things like you said last night and I just don't know anymore!" Paige gushed out. "I'm meant to be the emotions person and I have no idea!"

She stared at Walter as he slowly sat his coffee on his desk and his face did that typical frown when he was either thinking hard or clamming up. God, she just wished he would say something. Anything.

"You know what, never mind. What was I thinking. You don't have emotions." Paige sighed, turning away to make a start on the mountain of paperwork she had to do that day. "Forget I even said anyth…"

Before Paige could even finish her sentence she felt a rough tug on her arm that spun her back around to face Walter who had seemingly cleared the space between them in a fraction of a second. Before her mind could even process what was happening she felt the cool metal support beam pressing into her back an Walter's warm body against her front.

She barely had enough time to meet his intense gaze before his lips descended onto hers. He started kissing her hesitantly at first but Paige's soft groan as she threaded her fingers through his dark curls quickly gave him confidence.

Paige groaned loader as she felt all of him press her firmly into the steel pillar, as he explored her mouth with a vigor she mightn't have expected from him and certainly with an expertise that impressed her. Maybe Toby wasn't a genius after all for ever questioning his technique.

Walter's hands grasped her waist firmly as he spun her around to press her into the nearby desk only after he swept the surface clean in a flurry of tumbling stationary.

Paige felt her stomach flutter as she heard Walter growl, an emotional outburst and complete loss of control that was so unlike him which somehow made it even hotter. He lifted her up so that she was sitting on top of the desk and Paige's legs quickly wrapped around him. Now that her legs were holding her close, Walter's hands were free to explore the beautiful curving expanse of her back and tangle in her hair.

Paige matched his passion and found her hands wandering down his chest to pull out the hem of his button up. She slid her hands under the fabric to feel his warm skin and the muscle definition his fitted clothes only hinted at.

She heard him groan loudly as she raked her nails across his firm stomach, delighting in the way his muscles flexed beneath her touch.

"Paige…" He murmured into her ear breathlessly as he focused his ministrations on her ear lobe and the spot on Paige's neck that always made her sigh.

"Paige…" The way he murmured her name had Paige reaching up to tug desperately at his tie and the buttons of his shirt. Walter's hands gripped her shoulders tightly as she began to tear at his clothes.

"PAIGE!"

Suddenly Paige was sitting bolt upright at the very desk she had just been dreaming about using for a very different purpose. To make things worse, the star of her particularly vivid and scandalous dream was standing beside her with a worried look on his face.

"Weird dreams again?" Walter asked as the hand he had used to shake her awake slid from her shoulder.

"Um… y… yeah." Paige stuttered, shaking her head to wake herself up and looking over to find Ralph still fast asleep on the couch. The large clock on the wall told Paige it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Do you at least remember this one?" Walter asked as he deposited his bag onto his desk. Obviously he had only just gotten in.

"Vividly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what does it mean when we remember a dream vividly? :p 
> 
> Don’t forget to review and subscribe because there will be another chapter coming at you really soon.


	2. Ill Equipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Walter's dream... and his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy one people, you've been warned! I had a lot of fun writing it though. I really hope we get more Waige in today's episode because I have a mighty need!!!

Previously...

“Weird dreams again?” Walter asked as the hand he had used to shake her awake slid from her shoulder.

“Um… y… yeah.” Paige stuttered, shaking her head to wake herself up and looking over to find Ralph still fast asleep on the couch. The large clock on the wall told Paige it was 3 o’clock in the morning. 

“Do you at least remember this one?” Walter asked as he deposited his bag onto his desk. Obviously he had only just gotten in. 

“Vividly.” 

*********************************************************

"Right..." Walter said noticing her unusual reaction but not knowing quite what to make of it. 

"I can't believe the time. We should have left hours ago." Paige said, running her hands over her face to wake herself up and quickly began to tidy the paperwork that had just been adhered to her cheek.

"It's too late for you to drive, Paige." Walter said with a touch of concern. "Why don't you and Ralph take my bed. He doesn't have school tomorrow as it's Saturday so you can get some rest and just go home when you're ready."

"Walter we can't steal your bed." Paige said with a smile and walked over to wake Ralph from the couch.

"Please, I insist." Walter said quietly. "He's comfortable, why wake him? I can carry him upstairs."

Paige took one look at Ralph's peacefully sleeping face and considering the fact she was so exhausted she couldn't really say no.

"Thank you, Walter. I appreciate it." Paige said sincerely. 

"No problem." Walter replied with a smile. "I'll get Ralph."

Paige watched as a the man who had just explained to her that very night that love was a junk science and completely made up delicately brushed the hair from her son's face to comfort him and keep him from stirring. He gently picked up the boy, cradling him close to his chest as though he was precious cargo. He sent Paige a small smile and she took it as an invitation to lead the way.

They wordlessly climbed the stairs so as to not wake Ralph as Walter carried him and carefully deposited him on his bed. With one knee still still lent on the bed, Walter tucked him into the covers. When he looked back up to Paige he found her watching him closely. 

"Okay well... if you guys need anything just let me know." Walter whispered, rising from the bed. 

He quickly crossed the the dresser to grab his own sleepwear and a spare pair of sweat pants and t-shirt for Paige. 

"I don't know if you will be uncomfortable sleeping in your clothes but you can use these if you want." Walter said, handing her the spare clothes. "You can use my bathroom up here. I'll just be downstairs on the couch if you need me."

"Walter..." Paige said, putting her hand on his arm as he turned to leave. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Walter replied with a small smile. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." Paige returned in a murmur as she watched Walter leave.

*******************

Walter quickly changed into his typical sweatpants and UCLA shirt in the downstairs bathroom and then tried get comfortable on the couch. Considering the day they'd had previously, it was little wonder he was unsuccessful. His overactive mind kept rerunning every scenario and possible eventuality from the day and while he was running possibilities the sound of Paige's soft voice would infiltrate his anyalysing. As he tried to discern just how close they had come to a nerve gas terror incident, he couldn't help but hear her all over again. 

"Tell her there is another woman you care about."

"Thank you..."

His uncharacteristic inability to concentrate left Walter frustrated sure that sleep would not come any time soon. Eventually he gave up and picked up the latest medicine journal that sat on the coffee table.

Walter was engaged in article about the advancements in Alzhiemers, and discovery that could potentially prevent the degeneration of cells with possible connections to MS, when he heard the creaking of stairs. He looked up to find a barefoot Paige trying to sneak down the stairs. As it turned out she had decided to change into Walter's offered clothes to sleep and he now found that the sight of her wearing his clothes, with her loose tousled hair falling around her face, caused him to experience odd emotions he couldn't quite pinpoint. Emotions that Walter would swear, even to himself, he didn't have.

"Paige, is everything okay? Is Ralph..." Walter began to ask.

"Oh he is out like a light, he's fine." Paige answered as she walked closer. "I couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind?" Walter asked, pushing his medical journal aside.

"You are going to give me whiplash, Walter." Paige sighed as all the frustrating had been mulling over in Walter's bed for the past two hours came rushing forward.

"I don't understand." Walter replied, his brow knitted together in confusion.

"On one hand you say you don't want to connect with people or that you don't enjoy physical contact then you turn around and kiss an absolute stranger or whisper things and I don't even know who you directed them at exactly." Paige said in a rush.

Walter now wore an expression of fear and apprehension but Paige persevered.

"So which is it, Walter?" Paige asked, her frustration reaching it's peak. "Her voice or mine. Were the things you said in that hotel room for me or for her?"

Paige stood in front of Walter laying it all on the line. Her frantic expression told him this was her breaking point. He either stepped up or risk losing her forever. Those were his choices. It was the point of no return.

Walter waited a moment to long and he watched Paige nod to herself with a sense of finality as she turned to walk back up the stairs.

"You!" Walter blurted out to her retreating form. "Every word..." 

He sat petrified and completely unable to move as he watched Paige freeze. Slowly she turned around to look at him.

"For you." Walter finished, laying everything before them. The ball was now in Paige's court. 

Before Walter even had time to process, Paige was striding swiftly over to where he was frozen on the couch. She straddled his lap on the couch so quickly and aggressively Walter wondered for a brief moment if she was about to attack him out of frustration but she did the very opposite. Paige's lips crashed on to his with a force that shocked him as her fingers raked through his hair. 

For a moment Paige was convinced Walter was going to completely freeze but instead she felt two firm hands grip either side of her waist to pull her closer as he deepened their kiss. Paige gasped as one of his hands traveled up to her hair to roughly grasp it between desperate fingers as his other hand traveled beneath his shirt she wore to grip her back as she arched towards him, trying to bring them impossibly closer. 

"Paige." Walter groaned as he kisses traveled to her neck and he felt her warm breath graze his ear.

"You are infuriating, Walter O'Brien." In a breathy tone that told him just how frustrated and equally thrilled she was. 

"I love hearing your voice in my ear." Walter whispered back in an equally breathy tone but he was silenced from saying any more when Paige reclaimed his lips. Walter felt her smile against his lips as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down lightly to make Walter gasp.

****

Walter awoke with a similar gasp from his dream as his eyes darted around to survey and catalogue his surroundings. He startled as a large book hit the floor beside the couch he was laying on with a dull thud and looked down to see it was the medical journal he had been reading. Apparently he had fallen asleep while reading and his imagination had taken over. 

Walter could swear he could still feel a tingle on his bottom lip where Dream Paige had taken it between her teeth. 

"Ridiculous." Walter muttered to himself, tearing the blanket away from his overheated body. "U...utterly ridiculous." 

Walter listened carefully to make sure that his rude awakening hadn't stirred Paige or Ralph upstairs but everything was still. A glance at the clock on the wall told Walter that it was 5am and he new sleep would be completely beyond his reach, Walter got up and crossed over to wear he was rebuilding yet another of the rockets many components, learning everything he could about it's design and function. Looking for any small way he could improve it or make and advancement significant enough to win him a small fortune to help fight Megan's illness.

Under the light of the single bright desk lamp, Walter worked quietly sorting bolts and wires. He became lost in the work and was grateful for the distraction.

"Walter?" a small voice asked and Walter glanced up to find Paige, looking eerily similar to the way she had in the particularly vivid dream he was trying to ignore.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Walter said, self consciously looking down at the rattling parts that surrounded him. 

"No, no. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Paige answered with a reassuring smile. "Too many things in my head I guess."

"I am very familiar with that problem." Walter replied, knowing all to well how hard it could be to turn of thoughts he'd rather not have.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Paige blurted out.

Walter quickly put down the part he was working on and looked up at Paige as she walked closer to his work desk. 

"Sure, what is it?" Walter asked actually getting a bit worried. The look on Paige's face told even him with his limited EQ that something was off.

"You know how you say love is imaginary... a junk science?" Paige asked slowly.

"Yes?" Walter replied softly, urging her to continue.

"You say things like that like you aren't capable of those sorts of emotions but then I see the way you are around Ralph... and around your sister." Paige explained slowly as if she was choosing her words carefully to not spook the genius or make him shut down from the conversation.

"You say love isn't real but I can see that you love Megan and Ralph. You would do anything for them." Paige said, pausing to walk around his desk and lean against it before she continued. "Despite everything you say to the contrary, I can see that you love them... that you are capable of it."

"Paige I don't... I'm not." Walter's mind was racing trying to figure out a way to escape this line of inquiry. His whole life he had existed without anyone questioning the things he told himself on a daily basis. Things he tried hard to convince himself with true.

"Walter please." Paige said, moving closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. She tried so hard not to be hurt when he quickly stood from his chair and stood a measured 6 feet away from her. 

"Please don't shut me out. I'm trying to understand it from your point of view." Paige urged. "You know you love your sister and you would never deny it, you always respond by saying you don't feel it. We both know that isn't true." 

"Paige I..." Walter began to lie but the look in Paige's eyes made his voice falter. Paige was just like his sister in that she saw through every facade... every carefully constructed wall.

"You're right." Walter admitted in defeat. "I love my sister. For most of my life, she was the only person I cared about and she got sick, Paige." 

Paige said nothing as she tried to keep her tears at bay as she watched Walter unravel completely. As each of his walls came down he looked more and more like Ralph before they had found Scorpion; a scared little boy, lost... adrift.

"I have spent my life loving someone I know I will lose someday. I have watched her fight at the brink of death so many times and each time it seemed hopeless and she wins, against all odds. I have have been forced to admit that I couldn't help her and each time it was more painful than the last. It's just easier if I don't... care."

Paige heart tightened as she watched Walter confess his deepest secret, one he barely admitted to himself.

"But you do, Walter. Even if you tell yourself you don't care, you do. About your sister, Ralph, the team. The only thing you succeed in doing is keeping people at arms length. Loosing them will still hurt if you love them from afar or up close, so why isolate yourself?"

Paige watched as Walter's shoulders slumped and his eyes fell to the floor. 

"You can't be so afraid of loosing something that you never let yourself have it." Paige whispered, begging him to understand. Begging him to let people in, to understand that he didn't need to be alone.

Walter lifted his eyes to hold Paige's gaze and he couldn't help but wonder exactly where she had come from. She had appeared in all their lives and in a few short months turned everything they knew on it's head and deep down, Walter knew that they were all better for it. 

"You're right." Walter mumbled and before he had a chance for his extraordinarily overactive brain to second guess his impulse he closed the distance and kissed Paige softly as his hands threaded through her silky hair. 

He heard Paige gasp softly against his lips but she recovered quickly to run her hands up his tense shoulders to rest on his neck as she returned his kiss. The longer they stood intertwined the more she felt the tension beneath her fingertips drain away. 

Walter reluctantly pulled away to look Paige in the eye. 

"Paige, I have no idea what I'm doing." Walter said in a small voice, possibly for the first time in his life. "I'm ill equipped." 

Paige couldn't help but smile warmly at the genius in front of her willingly admitting that he didn't have all the answers.

"I'd say you're doing just fine." Paige answered softly as she circled her fingers around his ears to brush against his errant curls and pulled him back down to meet her lips again.


End file.
